


She is Her Brother's Wife?

by WildClover27 (PrairieFlower)



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieFlower/pseuds/WildClover27
Summary: Can Garrison pull off a mission with a concussion and can he work a con with his sister?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	She is Her Brother's Wife?

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canon characters are my own and I expect to not see them in other people's works.

Chapter 1

Terry was out in the backgarden clearing weeds from around a gazebo in the far right corner of the walled in area. Chris ambled up to her and grinned snidely.

"Craig wants you in his office."

"What for?" asked Terry sitting back on her heels to look up her sister. "He still annoyed about last night's little trip to the Doves?" She pushed a dangling tendril of hair behind her ear.

"I think there's a mission," said the younger girl. "He came out of G-2 last night with a briefcase cuffed to his wrist."

Terry stood up and pushed the rest of her hair back. "He can't go on a mission. He still isn't recovered. And I'm not going on another one if that arrogant Italian is in charge."

Her sister grinned, "I trust you mean Actor. You know he has never been anything but polite to me, but he sure can make you feel inferior."

"Ever read his dossier?" Terry picked up her gardening tools and bucket and headed for the house. "I swear the whole thing is one big con job. And I would bet the name he gave isn't even his."

I really don't know much about any of them," said Chris, "other than what I could pick up on being around them. They're definitely different."

Terry snorted, "They're different all right." She raised her eyebrows, "But they aren't quite as bad as I figured they'd be."

"I guess that Wheeler person was."

Terry stopped and looked at her sister. "It's not a nice thing to say, but it was probably a good thing Chief killed him."

"What?" exclaimed Chris in shock.

Terry made a face, "Craig told me he doesn't know for sure, but he thinks Chief was forced to kill him on that first mission." She eyed her sister, "What? Did you think that switchblade he's so in love with was just for show?"

"What was he in prison for?" asked Christine quietly.

"Stir, Dear. It's called stir. You have to learn the lingo," said Terry. "Carjacking, theft, general mayhem . . . and murder."

Christine's eyes got bigger. "That nice, quiet, polite young man?"

Terry sobered. "That nice, quiet, polite young man is also very dangerous according to Craig. I'm not warning you off, I'm just telling you to be careful."

"Warning me off of what?" asked Chris cautiously.

Terry smiled indulgently at her kid sister, "Come on, Sister. I know you're interested. And we both like slightly dangerous men. That's why the Garrison sisters were with the Bradford brothers."

Chris shrugged in reluctant agreement. She took the gardening things from Terry so the older girl could go see what their brother wanted.

Craig looked at his middle sister fully expecting an outburst. "We're going on a mission and you're coming too."

"I don't think so," said Terry. "I did it once and that was once too many. I am not doing it again. Get somebody else."

"We need a woman," said Craig. "We need a wife to a Wehrmacht officer."

"And who is playing the Wehrmacht officer?"

"Actor."

"No way!" said Terry adamantly. "I am not playing his wife or anything else to him."

"Terry," began Craig.

"No!"

Garrison sidestepped. "Okay, how about you play my wife."

Terry stared at him. "That's sick, Craig. Besides you can't go on a mission. You're not recovered enough. You wouldn't be able to parachute in without passing out."

"We're going in by sub and I'm fine. I was medically cleared."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before. And the answer's still no."

"Did I mention this isn't up for debate? You're going and that's an order."

Terry glared at her brother stubbornly. "Since when do I take orders from you?"

Craig smiled smugly, "Since you moved into the mansion with us."

Terry was silent for a moment, chewing on that. "Okay, but I am not playing wife to Actor."

"Fine," shot back Garrison. "I'll be the officer." Craig looked at his sister questioningly. "And just what's wrong with Actor? What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," said Terry. "He's just an opinionated, arrogant, egotistical . . . "she ran out of adjectives.

"Besides that? What happened between you two on that last mission?"

"Nothing," replied Terry. "I told you, he's opinionated, arrogant, egotistical . . ."

"We already covered that. Besides, he's damn good at what he does."

"Fine," shot back Terry. "Then let him do what he's damn good at it with somebody other than me."

Garrison had lived with his sister long enough to know what buttons to push. "Are you afraid of him?" he asked.

"No, I'm not afraid of him," denied Terry. "I just don't like working with the man. End of story."

"Sorry, but you're working with all of us. I'll brief everybody in two hours. We leave in four."

Terry was unhappy but resigned to the fact that she was in this now. "I guess I had better get supper ready then." She glared at her brother. "I still don't think you're recovered enough to do this."

"I'll be fine," assured Garrison with a conviction he didn't feel.

"Yeah, sure." Terry headed for the door.

"Hey, Sis."

Terry turned back. There was a slight grin on Garrison's face. "You forgot overbearing," he said knowingly.

Terry gave a short chuckle. "Thanks. I'll remember that one."

Terry's smile disappeared as she headed out the door. The men were watching her.

"We got a mission?" asked Casino.

"Yup."

"You coming with us?" he asked sarcastically.

"Do I look happy?" she answered just as sarcastically.

"She's going with us," said Chief in his quiet voice.

Good" said Goniff brightly. Four pair of eyes stared at him. He grinned at Terry. "We'll teach you 'ow to be a con yet."

"Terrific," muttered Terry. She caught sight of the Italian watching her with a superior look. It irritated her more. She shot him a hard look and pointed her finger at him. "Not a word. I don't need to hear 'I told you so' out of you."

"I was not intending to say anything, Little One," said the con man, innocently.

Terry swallowed an angry retort at the name. She turned and headed for the kitchen. Chris had just entered the room in time to hear the words from Actor. She could not quite stifle a grin as her sister walked past.

"Shut up," whispered Terry, not breaking stride.

Chris bit back the laugh, but not the grin. She glanced at Actor. There was a brief smirk on his face that was quickly erased. So, the con man was deliberately baiting her sister.

Chapter 2

Terry was sitting on a metal bench in the belly of a sunken sardine can. At least that is what it felt like to her. There was a metal table bolted to the floor in front of her. Chief was sitting on her right, gripping the edge of the seat with white knuckles. For once he was not playing with his switchblade. Terry's left arm was around Goniff's shoulders. The little Cockney was seasick. She kept coaching him to breathe in slowly through his nose and out through his mouth. So far it was working. Casino was pacing like a caged animal. Actor was sitting calmly on the other side of Goniff. He was too controlled. Terry got the impression he wasn't too keen on submarine travel either.

When not trying to sooth Goniff, Terry watched her brother. Garrison was sitting on a similar bench across the room leaning back against a bulkhead. Submarine travel had no effect on him. He actually rather enjoyed it, except for today. He was blinking too often and periodically he would rub the place between his eyes. She knew he had a headache and wondered if his vision wasn't affected too. Cleared for duty her Great Aunt Agnes! She knew he had conned the doctor into releasing him.

Actor tapped the back of her hand that rested on Goniff's left shoulder. Terry looked around the Englishman. Actor motioned for her to come by him.

"Switch seats with me," she said to Goniff.

He moaned but scooted over and got up so Terry could get out. Goniff sat back down where Terry had just vacated. She sat beside him and gently rubbed the back of his neck. He bowed his head and sat looking miserable. Satisfied that he wasn't about to puke, she turned to Actor.

The Italian leaned toward her and spoke softly. "If I may offer some advice. The Warden is very observant. He can also spot a con easily. I would try not to watch him so obviously."

Terry gave a half grin. "Oh, he knows I'm watching him. I already told him he has no business going on this mission." As much as she hated the thought, her brother's health came before her desires. She nudged Actor to get his attention back. "If he gets any worse," she whispered, "can you take over and switch places with him? You be the colonel and I'll be your wife."

"No," replied Actor in a whisper. "I can only take his place if he is incapacitated or he turns it over to me. I will not try to take the leadership from him."

"Then I guess we better hope he gets better quick." Terry heard a metallic creak. She leaned back into Actor's ear. "Is this thing really all that safe?"

"So, they keep telling us," said the con man, voice showing his disbelief.

"I don't know which is worse," she said in a slightly louder voice, "this or jumping out of an airplane."

"They're both just as bad," said Goniff. He swallowed down a gag.

Terry rubbed his neck. "Breathe like I told you. Close your eyes and try to relax."

Goniff did as he was told. The fingers gently rubbing his neck were almost hypnotic. After a few minutes, his shoulders relaxed, and he leaned into her. She slipped her arm around him and his head came to rest on her shoulder. She grinned with surprised affection into the top of his head. He was asleep.

Actor peered around her in disbelief. Craig noticed and looked at his sister in askance. Terry shrugged her eyebrows and held her opposite hand palm upward in a 'whatever' attitude. Even Chief was staring.

Casino walked over to Garrison. "I hate to say it, but maybe we need to bring your sister along more often."

"For God's sake don't tell her that," said Craig with a grin that looked more like a grimace.

Reaching the coast of France made things better for Goniff but not for Craig. The worse he felt, the more snappish he became. The others stayed back away from him. Actor and Terry kept an eye on him. Neither was happy with the man's behavior.   
At the safe house, Craig went over the plan for the umpteenth time. Finally, he quit and went to watch out the window. Chief and Casino both went outside with the excuse of guarding front and back. They waited for the evening when Garrison and Terry would go to an informal party where Garrison hoped to instill false information on Allied plans that were supposedly gleaned from a captured agent.

Terry strolled over to the window her brother was at. She took his chin, gently but firmly between thumb and fingers and turned his head to look at her. She did not like the look of his eyes. He glared at her, knowing she was monitoring him.

She spoke so only he could hear. "Craig, give it up. You are in no condition to be trying to pull this off. As much as you know I hate the idea, why don't you let Actor be the officer? I will play wife to him, as long it doesn't entail wifely duties shall we say. And I promise we won't kill each other until we get back to England. Just sit this one out."

"No," said Craig in an equally low voice that brooked not argument. "I'm fine and I can do this."

"I swear you're as stubborn as our old man," said Terry in disgust. "Okay, but I'm stickin' to you like a fly on a cow patty, Brother. Don't you dare screw up on me."

He turned away from her. Terry turned and walked back to the table. Actor raised his eyebrows in question. She gave a slight shake of her head. The con man sighed. He didn't think she would have any luck.

Early that evening, the Garrisons attended the party. It was the first time she had seen her brother pulling the con of being a Wehrmacht colonel. She had to admit he was very convincing. With ease, he became friendly with the local colonel who was his mark. The information was passed. Craig was so convincing, Col. Heismann offered to go over the new information and integrate it with their defense plan at his office. Garrison expressed much interest, but also regret that he must leave early in the morning. Heismann offered to take Garrison to his office tonight. Craig told him he was most kind and would be happy to accompany the colonel.

Terry smiled and told her husband that she was going out to the car to get her stole before they left for the German headquarters. Col Heismann offered to send a corporal for her stole. Terry ducked her head in embarrassment and admitted she was also going outside to smoke a cigarette. She had picked up that bad habit from her husband but did not like to smoke in public. He bought it.

Terry walked calmly out to the car that she and Garrison were riding in. Chief was driving and Casino was in the front seat as Garrison's aide. Actor and Goniff were in a car farther down the drive. Actor got out and strolled between cars, smoking a cigarette.

Terry climbed into the backseat of her car. Actor glanced around and quickly got in the other side. He was in time to see Terry reach over the back of the front seat and snatch the cigarette out of Casino's mouth. She started puffing on it.

"Hey, Lady, if you want one, just ask for one," complained the safecracker. Terry took a couple more puffs and handed the cigarette back. "I used the excuse of wanting to go smoke to get out here," she said. "I better smell like I've been smoking."

"What is going on?" asked Actor in concern.

"That idiot brother of mine accepted the offer to go to headquarters tonight with Heismann to compare the new information with the current defense plans."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Casino. "The Warden just can't do a simple mission. No, he's got to see what else he can get into."

"I don't like it," said Actor. "That building has to be heavily guarded. We don't have the layout of it. Something goes wrong . . ." He looked at Terry. "Are you going with him?"

"Yes. Somebody needs to stay with him."

"How is he doing?" asked Actor.

"Con-wise, wonderful. His head seems to be working okay," she said. "I just don't trust him." She looked back at the building. "I better get back there." She got out of the car and reached for the fur stole that was on the middle of the backseat. The tail was under the Italian. "Actor, would you get your culo off my dead fox?"

Casino burst out laughing. Actor favored her with an indignant look and raised a haunch so she could pull the thing free. She shut the door and flung the stole around her shoulders. Heels clicking, she started back up the walkway.

"Babe, you've really won her over," chortled the safecracker.  
"Casino, shut up," snapped Actor.

"You think she's a little nervous?" asked Chief, hiding a grin. He didn't understand Italian, but the gist of the statement was unmistakable.

"I think she's a lot nervous," admitted the con man. "And that is not a good thing."

Chapter 3

Col. Heismann escorted Craig and Terry to his car. Terry ended up in the backseat between the two men. Heismann pulled out a flask, apologized to Terry and handed it to her brother. Craig appeared to take a drink from it and handed it back. Outwardly, Terry was calm and unconcerned. Inwardly, she would have liked to have a good plug of whatever was in that flask. They reached headquarters and Terry followed the men into the building. She surreptitiously glanced to see where their two vehicles were parking at the curb.

In Heismann's office, Craig and the colonel studied a map on the desk. Terry wandered around the room, acting bored. She caught a short look at the map but did not have her brother's almost photographic memory. She did listen closely to what was being said. She wasn't too bad at remembering spoken information.

Terry stood back and allowed her brother to continue the conversation with the colonel in the hall. Things seemed to be going well, which was always when things went south. One minute, Craig was talking fine, the next he was sliding unconsciously to the floor. He twisted and his head hit the hard floor with a thud.

Terry somehow managed to keep in character as she knelt down beside her brother. The head wound had opened up again and was bleeding profusely. She turned to the colonel and asked anxiously for someone to get an ambulance. She explained to Heismann that her 'husband' had recently had a head injury and was not fully recovered. The lieutenant on the desk called for an ambulance.

Outside, Actor was beginning to get worried. They should have been out of there by now. The sounds of an approaching siren did not alleviate his concern, especially when an ambulance pulled to the curb in front of the staff car Casino was in. Chief had gotten in the driver's seat of Actor's car, while Goniff was in the back. It was too late to return to the front vehicle. The men watched as a stretcher was hurriedly carried into the building. Not long after, the orderlies returned with Garrison on the stretcher and Terry hurrying alongside. She seemed to be arguing with the ambulance personnel and not getting what she wanted. She stood at the curb as Garrison was loaded into the back and the doors were closed. Terry was yelling at the German colonel and gesturing at the departing ambulance. The colonel tried to placate her, and she jerked away and climbed into the staff car. Casino had slid over behind the wheel.

"Move it!" she ordered Casino. "Keep up with that ambulance."

"Uh, don't you think you better talk to Actor first?" suggested Casino.

"Don't make me come up there and toss you out of this car, Casino. Now drive!"

The angry woman in the seat behind him made him decide he would rather cross Actor than her. He pulled away from the curb and gassed the vehicle.

"What are they doing?" asked Actor to no one in particular. "Follow them!" he ordered Chief.

The Indian took off in pursuit of the other vehicle.

Casino came to a stop at the guard gate to the hospital. The orderlies were unloading Garrison from the ambulance and taking him into the hospital. Terry leaned out of her window and screamed at the guards in German, gesturing to the ambulance. The gate was raised, and Casino drove into the compound. This left the other car pulled to the side of the road unable to follow Terry and Casino in. Actor was none too happy, and neither was Casino, especially when Terry jumped out of the car and ran up the steps into the hospital.

Craig had been placed on a bed in a room, with a doctor checking the head wound. As the unconscious man started to come around, Terry began talking loudly to him in German in the hopes he would be aware enough to know not to speak English. It must have worked because the first thing out of the man's mouth was to ask where he was, in German. Terry moved around the doctor to stand at the head of the bed where Craig could see her. Still fuzzy-headed he allowed his sister to do most of the talking. The doctor asked some questions to ascertain the degree of concussion. The head wound was dressed and finally, the doctor left Craig alone with Terry. The girl looked at him and rolled her eyes. He made a face of self-disgust. Terry shook her head and began checking the room. There was a window that seemed to open conveniently onto an alley. She unlocked it and looked both ways in the alley. It was conceivably possible they could get a vehicle back there and remove him without being seen. The key was to then get him past the guard station.

Terry watched her brother for a while. He seemed to be more alert. "Can I leave you for a bit?" she asked.

"Can you get me out of here?"

"Probably," she said. "I'm going back to the safe house and have a chat with Actor. He's better at this than I am, I'm sure."

"How come he let you in here?" asked Craig, puzzled.

"I didn't ask his permission," admitted Terry.

Garrison sighed. He knew Actor was going to be royally annoyed. "You had better talk nice to him. He's just apt to take your head off."

"He's tried that more than once," said Terry. "And I still have my head." She smiled and winked at her brother.

As on entering the building, Terry took in the layout and the positioning of guards on her way out.

Casino breathed a sigh of relief to himself when Terry came walking out of the building as though nothing had happened. She waited for him to open the back door for her. As he handed her into the car, Casino asked, "Is the Warden okay."

"For now," replied Terry, "but we better get him out of there."

Casino drove them out of the compound and down the road. They pulled up alongside the other car. Casino called over to Chief, "Safe house?"

Chief listened to Actor and nodded to Casino. The safe cracker continued down the road, while the other vehicle turned around and followed.

Actor strode into the house, looking like a thunderstorm. Terry had kicked off her high heels and was flexing her feet one at a time, when he entered. She looked up at his stormy countenance with anticipation of another fight.

"What happened?" demanded the Italian.

"He just up and passed out in the middle of the hall. The wound broke open again. I was too far back to catch him on the way down," said Terry.

"Naturally!" said Actor with more than a hint of blame in this voice.

Terry glared at him.

Goniff tried to diffuse the situation. "'ey, Actor, it's not 'er fault. The Warden was in no shape to be goin' on this mission in the first place. You said that yourself."

Actor ignored him. He rounded on Terry derisively. "And of course, you just had to do everything yourself without consulting anyone."

"What did you want me to do? Blow our covers?" said Terry angrily.

Actor turned his back on her and spoke lowly to himself in Italian. "I would like you to just once do what you are told to do without improvising."

"Merda!" spouted Terry in fury. From then the conversation was between the two of them in such rapid loud Italian that even Casino could not keep up with it.

Actor whirled at the explicative. Before he could say anything back, Terry started in on him, anger and sarcasm strongly evident.

"If I had taken the time to ask your permission first, the Germans would have thought something was funny because I was not trying to take care of my 'husband'. I was able to get in that hospital with no problem, keep Craig from talking English, and figure a way to get him out. Of course, I'm sure you will come up with a different plan. Heaven knows nothing I come up with would be worthy of your attention."

"And where did you suddenly learn how to plan an escape, or a con for that matter?"

"From watching and listening to you, you arrogant . . . jerk! Besides what little Craig taught me. And I didn't come into this cold. Where I learned is none of your business. But I warn you. If anything happens to my brother, I will hold you responsible. And I'm not as nice as Craig. I will get even."

"The Lieutenant was right. You should be sent back to where you came from! You are the most difficult, annoying . . ."

"Yeah, well we can continue that later. Right now, I want to know what your plan is, Signore? You don't know where in the building he is, how well he is guarded, or what route there might be to get him out. But you're the boss. You tell us what we're going to do now."

"Would you two knock it off," said a quiet, but menacing voice. They both turned to look at Chief, who usually kept to himself. "Seems to me," he said to Actor, "she probably has the groundwork laid out so you can come up with the details. If it had been one of us with the Warden, you would have worked with us. Why don't you just get off her back?"

"Because I'm not one of you. I'm just the stupid sister."

"You are not stupid," said Actor in a quieter tone.

"Then quit treating me like I am," replied Terry in an equally quieter tone.

Actor was silent a moment, then sighed. "Can you draw a diagram of the hospital and where they have the Lieutenant?"

"Yes," said Terry.

She stepped up to him, headed for the table. He placed a hand lightly on her back, almost politely. In a very quiet voice, he said with a faint touch of humor, "Arrogant jerk?"

The corner of Terry's mouth twitched, but she glanced sideways up at him. "Sorry, it was the politest thing going through my mind at the moment." She eyed him curiously. "And what were you about to call me?"

"Something equally impolite," he admitted.

In the end, Actor and Terry came up with a plan together, using Terry's original plan as a backup. Actor still was not comfortable with Terry's ability to pull a con without someone with her, but they would have to try it.

Chapter 4

Later the next morning, Terry was back at the hospital sitting with her husband, Col. Baum. She explained to the doctor that they wished to return home and they were waiting for his assistant, Major Erlich, to arrive with an ambulance. A half hour later, the tall, arrogant major arrived with two ambulance attendants and a stretcher. Terry had a medical report from the doctor and watched as her husband was placed on a stretcher and loaded into the back of a purloined ambulance. Terry climbed into the back and Actor went to the front.

They traveled for two hours. The bumping along in the back of the ambulance was not improving Craig's headache or dizziness any. Terry sat up by his head, periodically dampening a cloth from a canteen and laying it across his forehead. Goniff sat beside her and Casino on the other bench closer to the doors. The ambulance slowed and came to a stop. Craig opened his eyes and listened. The others in the back sat quiet and tense.

They could hear Actor get out of the vehicle. There was a conversation in German that got more intense as it went on. It seemed to be a roadblock. The German Lieutenant was asking Actor for their papers. The papers they had were not going to cover this. Actor was attempting to bluff their way through using his rank. It wasn't working.

"I thought he was so good at this?" whispered Terry to her brother in German.

"He is when he's SS," replied Craig in German. "He's not dressed as SS."

The lieutenant was arguing, and Actor was cajoling. Casino and Goniff exchanged looks and checked their weapons. Terry looked back down at Garrison and started speaking in low rapid German. Garrison nodded and made some hurried comments back. He looked at his two men and said, "Let her out."

"Actor's gonna kill her," warned Casino.

"He won't be able to if he's dead," said Craig. "Let her out."

Casino opened the back door. Terry stepped over Goniff and climbed down. She took a deep breath, shook her hair back and proceeded to stomp around the corner of the ambulance. Actor was haughtily trying to intimidate the Lieutenant, while standing with his back to the driver's door. Chief was watching warily.

Terry spouted off angrily in German. "Major Erlich! What is the meaning of this delay? We must get my husband to the base hospital as soon as possible. He is getting worse."

Actor played into her con as though he knew it was coming. "I am sorry Mrs. Baum. We are having trouble getting through this roadblock."

"Your major here does not seem to have papers," said the Lieutenant with a sneer.

"Well of course we don't have papers! Are you some kind of idiot? My husband was injured at Wehrmacht headquarters. We are trying to get him back home to our specialist. I demand you let us pass!"

Merda, thought Actor. The crazy woman was going to get them all killed.

"I am afraid I cannot do that," said the Lieutenant.

Terry turned on her heel and went to the corner of the ambulance. She whirled and gestured sharply down with her finger. Lieutenant, you will come here and speak to my husband, Colonel Baum." When he made no move, Terry ordered, "Sofort!" She slapped the flat of her hand on the door to the back. Casino opened it.

The lieutenant and Actor came to the back of the vehicle. Terry stepped behind the Wehrmacht officer to stand beside Actor. She stealthily slipped her open switchblade into his hand. He took it without looking at her.

Craig had raised his head up to speak to the lieutenant. There were beads of water on his forehead and the dressing on his temple had fresh bright blood on it. He apologized for his wife's outburst, saying she was just terribly worried. They were trying to get to the base hospital on the outskirts of Paris, where they were from.

The lieutenant nodded. He was still unsure of the situation but decided to allow them through. He apologized to the Colonel for the delay, turned and walked away.

Actor helped Terry into the back of the ambulance. As she made her way back to her seat, her brother called to Major Erlich. When Actor looked at him, Craig grinned snidely and winked. Actor rolled his eyes. As he stabbed the switchblade into the wooden floor of the ambulance, he gave Terry a sharp glare. She returned it. He shut the door and went to get in the front seat. The vehicle started forward.

Casino pried the knife out of the floor. He closed it up and tossed it back to Terry.

"I think ole Actor's a little 'ot under the collar," remarked Goniff with a grin.

"He'll get over it," said Craig, closing his eyes.

"I doubt it," said Terry. She looked at the dressing. "When did you start bleeding again?"

"When he hit himself in the head to make it bleed," said Casino in a voice indicating that he didn't think much of that notion.

Terry stared at Craig. He shrugged. "It looked more convincing that way."

"Craig," said Terry shaking her head, "sometimes I don't think all your porch lights are on."

They traveled on toward the coast and the last safe house. As the journey progressed Garrison became more lethargic and less responsive. Terry felt his forehead and cheeks and frowned.

"He's not looking too good," remarked Casino. "The concussion?"

"That too," said Terry. "He's hot. He's running a fever."

"Just from getting 'it in the 'ead?" asked Goniff.

"No." replied Terry. "I think it's something he picked up in North Africa. He was getting them periodically there and afterward. He hasn't had any since you guys have been with him?"

"He had one a couple months ago," said the safecracker. "We thought it was from him gettin' shot."

Chapter 5

Reaching the abandoned safe house, Casino and Chief lifted Garrison out of the back of the ambulance and carried him inside. Terry was close behind them. They brought him into a side room and placed him atop a mattress on an old metal framed bed. Terry sat on the edge of the bed and assessed her brother. He was still running a fever. The bleeding from the head wound seemed to have stopped, but the dressing needed changing.

Casino and Chief quietly left the room. Casino looked between the girl sitting on the bed and the stiff back of Actor looking out the window. He exchanged a look with Chief. They both knew their routine was getting disrupted by the girl and didn't think it was sitting too well with the Italian. Chief went into the kitchen area. Goniff had disappeared in another room. Casino took up a rifle and slipped outside to take watch. The way things were going it might be safer out there.

Terry got up and went to start getting supplies. The house was very quiet. Terry found that odd. Craig, in his letters, had always lamented the men were too noisy and always complaining. She shrugged it off for now. She started into the kitchen area when Chief came out with a basin of water. He handed it to her.

"He runnin' fever?" asked the Indian.

"Yeah," said Terry. "Thanks."

Chief nodded and disappeared out the front door. Terry took the basin into the bedroom and set it on a little table next to the bed. Returning to the main room to look for cloths, she stopped as Goniff came in carrying a bunch along with an aid kit. The Englishman stopped and shot an uncertain look between Terry and Actor. Actor was still by the window, but this time he was watching her and Goniff. There was a closed unreadable look on his face. Goniff wasn't sure who to give the rags to. Actor solved that by turning his back again. Goniff approached Terry and held out the cloths.

Terry caught his eye. She nodded first at Actor's back then at the room with her brother and sent a questioning look at Goniff. The Englishman made a face and nodded. Terry grimaced.

"Screwed up again, didn't I?" she said for his ears only.

Goniff shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Love," he said in an equally quiet voice. "'E's used to bein' the one what takes care of all of us when we get 'urt."

Terry gave the cloths back to Goniff. "Could you put them in by Craig?" She looked again at Actor's back.  
Goniff figured her intentions and grinned. "Sure, Love." He took the cloths back and headed for the bedroom.

Terry approached the con man. "Actor?" He turned his head a little towards the girl but did not look at her. "I was wondering, if you might have a minute, if you could help me with the Lieutenant?"

Actor knew she did not need help. He knew she had been a nurse. He turned to look at her.

"Please?" she added.

He nodded. Terry followed him into the bedroom. She shut the door behind herself and gave a light, quick touch to his arm. He stopped and looked at her.

She looked him in the eye and said, "I apologize. I did not mean to step on your toes or get in the way again."

"An apology is not necessary. He is your brother. It is perfectly understandable you wish to take care of him."

"I take it you are the one who takes care of the group. Back home, it was me." She continued to look him in the eye. "I would still appreciate your help."

Actor nodded and went over to the bed. He frowned at the flushed appearance of the lieutenant. "He shouldn't be running a fever."

"Something from North Africa," said Terry. "At least that's what we think. Nobody could ever tell us for sure."

Actor removed the head dressing. The wound was clotted, but no longer actively bleeding.

"Casino said he hit it so it would bleed and look convincing."

Actor just shook his head and sighed. Terry handed him the aid kit and a wet cloth. As the con man worked on the head wound, Terry unbuttoned Craig's shirt and got a wet cloth to sponge him with. She hoped the water would cool him off. She concentrated on what she was doing, not noticing the assessing glance Actor gave her. He almost smiled when she started chewing her lower lip like the Lieutenant. Terry finished Craig's chest and sat back studying it. She touched a couple of the scars and shook her head, lost in her own thoughts.

"Something wrong?" asked Actor.

Terry glanced up at him. "No." She smiled sadly. "The last time I had a decent look at this boy without a shirt on we were stringing fence along the north pasture. There wasn't a mark on him then. He's been hard on himself."

"He does take risks, but it is always so someone else does not have to," said Actor.

"Sounds like Craig."

Terry held her brother's head while Actor rebandaged the injury. Afterwards, he checked Garrison's pupils and pulse. Terry watched him with interest.

"Where did you learn your medicine?" asked Terry. "And don't tell me you read about it. You know what you're doing."

Actor actually smiled. "I still read as much as I can. No, I had two years of med school in Milano in the '20s."

Terry looked at him in surprise. "Why did you quit?"

Actor shrugged his eyebrows. "The usual reason," he replied. "I ran out of money. I tried my first con to get enough to go on. I wasn't very good at it. I got caught and thrown in jail. The university expelled me."

"You're still young enough," started Terry. Stopping at the amused snort from the Italian, she looked at him. "I've read your dossier. I know how old you are. Ever think about going back after the war?"

Actor shook his head. "Not anymore. With a record, they would not accept me. Besides, what I do now is more enjoyable, usually has better hours, and is a lot more lucrative."

"And is illegal," Terry could not resist adding.

"Ah, but that's what makes it exciting," grinned Actor.

"Your form of adrenalin?"

"Something like that."

They sat in silence for awhile. Actor was surprised at himself for telling the girl about his personal life. She had seemed genuinely interested, despite the fact they seemed to be at cross points half the time. If he was to be truly honest, it was his fault. The girl was trying to be useful. She just needed to learn. None of them had been any good at this when they first started. There were still mistakes and conflicts, but they were beginning to work together as a team. Whether he or Teresa liked it or not, it seemed she was destined to be a part of their group.

Chief silently entered the room, bearing a steaming mug. Actor eyed it suspiciously. Terry sniffed, recognizing part of the scent.

"He still hot?" asked the Indian.

"Yes," replied Actor.

"Try this." He held the mug out to Terry.

She accepted it and took a good sniff. "May I?" she asked. Chief shrugged. Terry took a sip, identifying ingredients. "You find this stuff around here?"

"Yeah."

Terry was impressed. She turned to Craig. "Okay, Brother, wake up and drink this." She tapped his cheek. "Come on, drink this and you can go back to wherever you are in there. I know you can hear me."

The two men watched in curiosity. Chief knew what was going on but didn't think Actor did. The Italian slipped an arm under Garrison's shoulders and raised him up.  
Terry supported his head and held the cup to his lips. "Come on Craig," she said firmly. One glassy eye opened to glare at her. She smiled. "Drink." He took a sip and grimaced.

"You been concocting again?" he asked slowly.

"No. Chiefy has," replied Terry. "Drink it."

Actor and Chief exchanged looks at Terry's use of Goniff's nickname for the Indian. They were further surprised when Garrison drank the cupful. Actor laid him back down. Terry gently ruffled his hair in an affectionate gesture.

"Okay, Sweetheart, we'll let you rest awhile."

He seemed to lose consciousness again.

"Who taught him to do that?" asked Chief.

"Monty, our adopted brother. He's full blooded Lakota."

"I do not understand?" said Actor.

Chief watched Garrison's face. "It's a way to deal with any kind of pain. You go inside your mind somewhere and lock the door behind you. It's a way to keep it out until you can handle it."

"We were in our teens. We'd gone up into the park tracking a cat. Craig got thrown and broke his arm. We were a good day's ride from home and not in an area we were supposed to be in. Monty talked Craig into this mind thing, and we set and splinted the arm. When he came too again, we just went on until Monty bagged the lion." Terry grinned to herself at the memory.

Casino had come in to get warm and Goniff had taken up the watch. Actor and Chief came out of the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"What's going on?"

Actor spoke quietly, "We are just learning a little bit more about the Lieutenant and his sister."

"Like what?"

"She is a nurse," admitted Actor.

"She's also a shaman," said Chief.

"A what?" asked Casino.

"A shaman." Chief looked at the two. "Remember when Chris told her she was the medicine woman? That's what she is . . . a medicine woman. She's not of the blood, but she's a white shaman."

"You mean the tea?" asked Actor.

Chief shook his head. "More than that. There's something about her. She's been taught the ways of the People. I'd like to meet her brother some time."

Chapter 6

They stayed in the safe house until four o'clock, when it was time to go meet the sub. Craig woke up for brief seconds, but for the most part remained unconscious. The fever continued to ebb and flow. He was placed in the tiny infirmary on the sub for the trip across the Channel.

Terry sat with the men on the same seat as before. At least this time the ride was smoother and Goniff did not get seasick. Terry parked herself next to Actor on purpose. She still needed the con man to advise her.

"Okay, how does this get handled?" she asked. "Do I have to debrief with someone in London before we can take Craig home?"

"If Major Richards isn't at the dock waiting for us, then we can go back to the mansion," advised Actor. "You will have twenty-four hours to report to London. But I don't know how you are going to be able to do it. Isn't the information in the Lieutenant's head?"

Terry nodded. "I know what the false information was that Craig fed to the Colonel. I only got a glimpse of the map and without studying it, I'm no good there. I did pay attention to what they were saying, and I think I can give Richards most of it. Intelligence will just have to figure it out until Craig gets well enough to give the whole thing to them."

"Do you wish me to accompany you?" offered the con man.

"No," said Terry. "With Craig out of commission, the last place I want to take you is to Allied Command. You're too valuable to the team to lose you if they try to grab you."

Actor raised an eyebrow at that remark. Terry did a double take at his reaction.

"Craig's words from a previous conversation," she explained. "And I agree with him. You are quite capable of running this show without him."

"I prefer not to, thank you," said the Italian.

Terry eyed him curiously, "You don't like being second?"

"I don't mind being second," Actor clarified. "I do not like being 'first'." He leaned back against the bulkhead and pulled out his pipe, effectively ending the conversation.

When they arrived at the dock, the Navy commander asked if they wanted Garrison transported to the base hospital. Terry declined. As much as she disliked having to prop him up in the backseat of the car for a two-hour drive, she was afraid to have him too far from the men.

Actor got in the backseat with Garrison in the middle and Terry on the other side. Chief drove the Packard with Goniff and Casino in the front with him. Terry propped herself in the corner and held the top half of her brother on her shoulder. He was still unconscious.

"You can handle him all right while I'm in London tomorrow?" she asked Actor.

"Of course," he snapped back.

"I figured you could. I had to ask," Terry said. "Don't be so damned touchy."

They exchanged hard looks. Chief shook his head in the front seat. It was a long drive and a tense one in the back.

As they finally turned up the drive to the mansion, Terry called to Chief. "Hey, hit the horn one long, wait two seconds, then three shorts."

Chief didn't question her. He just did as she asked.

Casino had to question it. "What's that for?"

"For here I guess you could say incoming wounded. At home, if we were out chasing horses or something and one of us got hurt, we fired a rifle once, waited, then three close together so Ma knew to get ready. I don't know if Chris is still here, but if she is it gives her a head's up."

Chris was at the bottom of the steps waiting for them. She made a face when they lifted Craig out of the back. "Again?"

"More like yet and again," said Terry wryly.

Chief and Casino carried the injured man into the house. Goniff scampered ahead to get the door. Actor ignored the two women and followed close behind Garrison.

Chris looked at his back and turned to Terry with a sigh. "Are you two still at it?"

"Face it," said Terry disgustedly. "That man and I are never going to get along. It's going to be a very long war."

"Here and on the Continent," said Chris. As the two girls walked up the steps, Chris asked, "Why didn't you put Craig in a hospital?"

"Because I have to go to London tomorrow, and I don't want to take the guys to Allied Command. I'm afraid if I leave them here without Craig, Schaeffer will come out with MPs to haul them back to prison. I think I have enough clout behind me to stop that from happening, but I don't know for sure and I don't want to find out the hard way."

Terry and Chris followed the men into Craig's bedroom. They had stripped him down to his regulation underwear and put him in the bed. Actor was checking the head wound. Terry went to get a damp cloth. Casino backed out of the room.

Chris sat down on the opposite edge of the bed from the con man. She looked at Craig and then looked at Actor. The Italian looked tired and older than the thirty plus years he was supposed to be.

"Actor?" she said softly. He glanced at her. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Before we left for the mission," he replied casually.

Terry had slipped back into the room and heard the conversation. It hit her. She was exhausted and she had gotten a couple hours sleep before the party. That was two days ago. She stepped around the bed and laid a hand on the con man's shoulder. He looked at her sharply with wariness. The lines at the corners of his eyes were more pronounced and weariness shown on his face.

"Go to bed," said Terry quietly. "We'll watch him."

"Both of you go to bed," ordered Christine. "Terr, you don't look much better than he does. I'll watch Craig. If anything happens, I'll get one of you."

Chris got up when neither one of them moved. She shoved Terry toward the door. The older girl paused before leaving to watch her sister and Actor. Chris stood by his knees. He looked up at her, face closed. "Go," she said gently. "I can watch him. I promise if he gets worse or something happens, I'll come get you."

Actor nodded and pulled himself to his feet. By the time he turned around, Terry was gone. Chris watched him leave. As tired as he was, he still held himself erect. Chris had to admit to herself, he wasn't bad from behind either. Too bad he was so much older than her. But then, he wasn't her type anyway. She found it amusing that he and Terry didn't get along.

Casino came in a little before five o'clock. "How's he doin'?" asked the safecracker.

"Still running fever," said Chris. "He wakes up for a minute or two, but that's all." She smiled at Casino. "Would you sit with him for awhile? I'll make supper for you guys. I don't think Terry is up yet."

"I can watch him," said Casino.

Christine made supper and put it on the table. Goniff and Chief were downstairs. Terry hadn't risen yet and neither had Actor. Chris went up and sent Casino down to the table. She went into Terry's room and woke the girl up.

"You want supper?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks. How's Craig?"

"About the same, " replied the younger girl. "Casino's been watching him the past hour."

"Actor up yet?" asked Terry warily.

"Haven't seen hide nor hair of him," said Chris. "Want me to go wake him up?"

"No," said Terry. "I'll do it. He might bite and I bite back. You don't."

"You two need to come to a truce," grinned Chris.

"Only truce will be if I quit going on missions."

"I don't think you're going to get out of that one," said Chris.

Terry yawned and reached for her clothes. Her sister left and went back downstairs. Terry checked on Craig. He was still out. She moved to the con man's room and tapped lightly on the door. There was no answer. She tapped again. Still no answer. Cautiously, she opened the door enough to peek inside. Actor had gotten his boots off and that was as far as he had gotten. The man was still dressed and sprawled, face down, on top of the bed. Silently, she walked up to him. He was snoring lightly. Asleep, his face was relaxed and younger in appearance. Just as silently, she let herself out of the room and went to get a blanket from the hall closet. She slipped back inside and carefully spread the blanket over the sleeping man. Terry figured he needed sleep more than he needed food right now. Going downstairs, she shook her head to her sister's questioning look.

After supper, Goniff went back to sit with Garrison. Chief offered to help Chris with the dishes. Terry went into Craig's office and started composing her report on the typewriter.

After a while, the door opened slowly. Terry looked up warily as Casino stepped in and shut the door behind him. Casino sighed and looked at the girl, seeing the wariness. "Listen, Babe, somebody needs to tell you, you're doin' all right."

"Couldn't prove it by me," she said cynically.

"Hey, we're all new at this. We're just gettin' to where we can work together. Now you come in as a new member of our little party. You don't know us, and we don't know you. Especially Actor. There's no dossier on you for him to read."

"Wouldn't be much of a one anyway if there was one," said Terry.

"Have you ever even been on a caper before joinin' up with us?"

Terry shook her head.

"Well for not knowin' anything, you handle yourself good." Casino shrugged. "You just gotta give it time."

"No," said Terry. "I just have to quit doing it."

"Now don't go thinkin' that. Look, you saved my bacon the first time. You probably saved the Warden this trip. We just all gotta get used to each other. You gotta learn how Actor thinks and Actor's gotta learn how you think."

Terry shook her head. "I doubt Actor really wants to know how I think."

"Actor's good at this. That's why he's second. It's not just because he's older than the rest of us. Watch him. And watch the Warden. They'll teach you."

"Oh, come on Casino. Neither one of them want me here. They both make that plain."

This was getting hard. Casino gave the girl a half grin. "Aw, just blow 'em off. Give it a chance."

"How come you're not trying to get rid of me?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just figure you got something worthwhile to put into this. Besides, your cooking's better than Goniff's." He grinned.

"Thanks," said Terry. "You know, you're not half bad, Casino."

"Oh, now don't start that. I got a reputation to protect."

Terry grinned at him.

Around midnight, Terry went back up to bed. She checked on Craig first. Chief had taken the watch. She slept fitfully; one ear open for anything. About two o'clock, she heard footsteps going down the stairs. She threw a robe on and went down. Looking into the kitchen she saw Actor peering into the refrigerator.

"Sit down and I'll make you something," said Terry.

He straightened and shut the fridge door. "That is not necessary."

"I think it's part of my kitchen duties," she teased. "What would you like? Goniff ate the last of the leftovers from supper. Man must have a tapeworm."

Actor moved to the other end of the table and sat. "A sandwich would be fine," he said.

Terry stuck her head into the refrigerator. She would have to pick up groceries in London. "How about bacon, lettuce and tomato?"

"That would be fine," said Actor. "You don't have to go to the trouble."

"No trouble," reassured Terry. "I'll make me one too."

The two remained silent while Terry fried up the bacon, toasted the bread, and sliced the tomatoes. She made two sandwiches for the con man and one for herself. Getting back in the refrigerator, she looked for something to drink.

"What do you want? Beer, coke, apple juice or milk?"

"Milk, please," he said. She was surprised he drank milk.

Pouring two glasses of milk, she set one in front of the con man and sat down with the other one. They ate in silence for awhile.

"You handled yourself well," said Actor, not looking at her. "Somebody has taught you the basics."

"You're not bad yourself," said Terry. "I thought I was throwing you a curve ball at that roadblock. It didn't even faze you." She was silent for a minute. "Craig was afraid you were going to get shot."

Actor eyed her with interest. "Did the Warden tell you what to say?"

"The first part was mine," she said. She swallowed some milk. "He told me to make the guy come to me at the back of the ambulance to get him off of you, then he would take it from there. He had more rank than you. He said it would have been no problem at all if you were SS."

"SS has a lot of power. Most all of them are afraid of SS." Actor leaned back and drank some of his milk. He had finished his two sandwiches in the time it took Terry to eat her one.

"You still hungry?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Thank you."

Terry picked up the two plates and rinsed them off, leaving them in the sink. She glanced over her shoulder at the man and saw him hitch a shoulder uncomfortably. She contemplated a second and then wiped her hands on a towel and walked behind him. She laid her hands on his shoulders. He went still. Terry worked with her thumbs at the base of his neck and started down his spine. She found a knot between his shoulder blades. He relaxed as she worked at the knot.

"So, what do I need to know about this Major Richards?" she asked casually.

"He is very military, by the book, and he doesn't like us."

"Is there anybody that does like you guys?" asked Terry.

Actor turned his head to look at her sharply over his shoulder. He saw an impish smile on her face. She tilted her head around to grin at him. The corner of the con man's mouth lifted in a grin. "Nobody we have found so far."

Terry laughed. She started working his shoulders. Getting back to business, she asked, "Do I have to worry about him trying to send you back to prison?"

"I don't think so," replied Actor. "However, it would not hurt his feelings if we were all killed on a mission."

"Oh, terrific," said Terry with irritation. "You have one major who wants you back in stir and another major who wants you knocked off. I can't wait to get to the colonels."

"Colonel Hammond is not particular whether we go back to stir or a cemetery." Actor shrugged. "And then there is Gen. Fremont. He is of the same persuasion. I don't know how the Warden ever got the team together in the first place with all the opposition."

"It was Craig's idea. Gen. Will Garrison pushed it through. One of the four star generals backed it. And don't you dare tell Craig I told you that."

Actor leaned around to stare at her. "The high command knows about us?"

Terry nodded. She pulled him back around to continue on his shoulders. "Let's just say in the War Department, it's who you know."

“And your father knows them . . .," said Actor.

"Um hmh," said Terry.

"Have you met this general?"

He didn't see the amused look on her face. "I met him a time or two in Washington at dinners."

“You have that much clearance?"

"Not really. It's hard to explain. It's not like I could just ask to see him and be allowed in." At least she didn't think so.

He seemed sufficiently relaxed, so she stopped her hands. To her surprise, Actor picked up her right hand, pulled it forward and kissed the palm. "That was most appreciated," he said.

"You probably shouldn't sleep so long on your stomach," admonished Terry.

"That was you?"

"I can be nice once in awhile. Don't push it." She collected his empty glass and finished hers, taking them to the sink. "I'm going back to bed for a little while. I should get an early start for London."

"Are you sure you would not like me to accompany you?" the con man asked again.

"I can do this," said Terry. "Besides, I'm trusting you with my brother."

Chapter 7

Major Richards did indeed look like the proper military commander with his tight haircut and commando badge on his shoulder. He eyed her like an interesting specimen he wasn't quite sure what to do with. She eyed him back with just a hint of defiance.

"What happened to Lt. Garrison?" asked Richards in a Massachusetts accent.

"He went in too soon after the head injury. He was re-injured," said Terry briefly.

"Yet you completed the mission," the Major watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Of course," replied Terry with a show of confidence.

Richards walked around his desk with his hands clasp behind his back. "Have a seat, Miss Garrison." As the young woman sat in the chair in front of his desk, he stopped and faced her. "I understand Craig has information that we need and is unable at this time to provide it?"

Terry was surprised at the use of her brother's first name but didn't show it. "Craig was still going in and out of consciousness when I left this morning. I have a good part of the information which I can give to you. He will have to give you the rest when he is physically able, Major."

"You have the information?" he questioned in surprise.

"I was in the room," said Terry. "I did not have enough access to the map to be of any help there, but I did hear the conversation."

Richards called in a WAC secretary to take down the information. "Shall we begin, Miss Garrison?"

Three hours later, after interruptions and questions, they were finished. Richards was curious. The girl was an enigma. She was not strictly military, but she had enough pull in high places to get her into areas a civilian should not be in.

"Tell me, Miss Garrison, aren't you afraid living with those men under your brother's command?"

Terry frowned, wondering where this might be leading to. She had grown up enough with the Army to be wary. "I was at first, based on what I had read about them. Since working with them . . . no, I am not afraid of them."

"Interesting." He gave her a hard stare. "I do not approve of this unit. Those men are not soldiers, they are common criminals. They have no business in the military."

Terry gave him a hard stare back. "I wouldn't call them 'common' criminals. And the War Department thinks they are turning into the best Special Forces unit we have." She smiled coldly. "Have you ever met the men, Sir?"

"No."

"Maybe you should before you pass judgment."

Richards eyebrows raised. The woman definitely had no respect for rank. There was a challenge in her voice he would never accept from a soldier. Her brother bordered on the same disrespect for rank but kept just in line from being insubordinate.

"Is there anything else, Major?" Terry asked.

"No, not at this time."

"I would request the Major consider giving my brother time to recover sufficiently this time before sending him back in again."

Richards frowned. "Why is Garrison not in a hospital?"

"Because there are two of us there capable of taking care of his injuries. And we are keeping the group together."

"Don't trust the Army?" he challenged.

"Not for a second," she smiled.

Richards laughed. "You may go, Miss Garrison. Will a week with no missions be enough?"

"Two would be better, Major."

Richards shook his head and chuckled. "Two it is."

"Thank you, Sir," Terry said with a genuine smile this time.

Several hours later, she pulled up in front of the Mansion. Chief had been in the window, watching for her, so Chris and Actor were at the door when she came in. She looked at the other three men first.

"There're groceries in the car. Would you guys mind bringing them in, please?"

When they got up to go, Terry headed for Craig's office. She tossed the briefcase on the couch and flopped in Craig's desk chair.

"What happened?" asked Chris.

"I debriefed," replied Terry. "We're good."

"They are not going to try to pull something with the Warden down?" asked Actor.

"Nope."

"Did he give you any indication when we would be sent on another mission again?" Actor was watching her curiously.

"Not for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks!" exclaimed the con man. "You're joking?"

Terry grinned at him. "Two weeks. I asked for time off for Craig to recuperate. He offered me one week. I hit him up for two and he agreed."

Actor shook his head, "How do you have this kind of control over them?"

Terry shrugged. "Right now, all they know is where I came from and who I've been around, and they assume I have clout that I don't have. I imagine it's kinda like when you put on an SS uniform."

"So, it's a con?" questioned Actor.

"Not exactly," Terry frowned. "I'm not going in there with the idea I'm going to con them, but if they assume something that would be in my favor, I'm not going to tell them otherwise. I'm sure they'll catch on eventually."

She went upstairs and sat on the end of her brother's bed, reiterating the story. Craig stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Two weeks!" He yelped. "Are you crazy? You can't give those guys two weeks off."

"Why," asked Terry, not expecting that kind of reaction.

"They'll get bored. You have no idea how destructive they can be when they are bored." Craig had raised himself up on his elbows and now sank back with a groan. Thoughts raced through his mind of damage to the mansion, bar fights and bills for busting up the Doves, unchaperoned forays into London and possibly even unauthorized museum heists. "Oh, God," moaned Garrison.

Terry was feeling totally unappreciated. She started up a two-sided conversation with herself. "Gee, thank you Terry. Now I'll have time to recuperate before another mission. Oh, that's okay Craig. Anything I can do to help. And I'm sure the guys will appreciate two weeks without having somebody trying to kill them." She shook her head at Garrison and walked out the door and went to her room to change clothes.

Christine and the men looked up as Terry came down the stairs muttering to herself in French, German and Italian complete with hand gestures. She totally ignored everyone in the room and headed for the kitchen. They heard the backdoor slam.

The occupants of the common room looked at each other. Chris looked up at the tall Italian. "That sounded like Craig wasn't too impressed with a two-week leave."

Actor raised an eyebrow. "So, it would appear."

It was another two days before Garrison was able to get out of bed for any length of time without passing out. The headaches were easing a little, which should have helped his attitude, but didn't. The two girls avoided him as much as possible, leaving Actor to take care of him. Craig seemed to listen to the older man and accept his judgments even if they were the same as Terry's.

Chris came down the stairs with an unhappy frown on her face. She had just made the mistake of checking on Craig to see what he wanted for lunch. He had started in on her about being in England. She looked to her sister, who was straightening up the room around the bored men.

Terry looked at her sibling and gave a cynical chuckle. "Now what?"

"I think it's time I went back to London," broached Chris. "I don't trust him anymore. I'm afraid he's going to pull something and send me back to Montana."

"I'm sure that's on the agenda," agreed Terry.

Crystal looked a little guilty, "Can you handle Craig if I leave?"

Terry laughed. "Craig will be just fine. Actor can handle him better than either of us. Trust me."

The said person's eyes rose over the back of his book, watching the two girls.

"I meant the concussion," said Chris.

"I meant both ways," said Terry. "You have a place to stay in London?"

"I think so," the girl replied evasively.

"Going to tell me where?"

"Not right now," Chris grinned.

"Call me . . . or Kit."

It wasn't until they were all at the dinner table that Garrison missed his youngest sister. "Okay, Terry, where's Crystal?"

"Gone," replied the girl, calmly cutting her meat.

Craig put down his knife and fork to glare at her. "Gone where?"

Terry took a sip of water before answering. "Wherever it is Chris has been for the past few months. She wouldn't tell me."

"And you let her go," accused Craig.

Terry took a calming breath. "Yes." She looked at the angry green cast eyes that glared at her. "This is not the time or the place. If you really have to get in a fight with me, then do it after supper."

"Maybe you should have gone with her," said Craig.

"Maybe . . . "

"Maybe you should both wait and discuss this when you can do it calmly," interrupted Actor in a reasonable tone.

"Butt out Actor," said Craig dismissively.

"Don't talk to him like that," said Terry to the con man's surprise.

She pushed her chair back and stood up. Her plate was handed to Goniff to finish off. He accepted it silently. All the cons were watching the two Garrisons silently.

"I'll be upstairs in the common room."

Craig let her go. He concentrated on eating his dinner. It was the quietest the table had been in a long time. When he was done, Garrison left the table without a word. The three cons looked to Actor for guidance. The con man nodded for Casino to follow and listen.

"If this gets physical, get us," said Actor quietly.

Casino nodded and moved silently up the stairs and around the corner of the hall where he could hear without being seen. Downstairs, Chief washed the dishes, Actor dried and Goniff put them away.

Terry looked up when her brother entered the common room and shut the door.

"Why are you doing this, Craig?" she asked calmly and sincerely.

"You don't need to be over here. Any of you," he replied.

"We're here. We're not leaving." Terry paced the room. "Chris has seen it more than I have. I've seen it now. We can't turn our backs and walk away. We're in it now, just like you."

"Not like me," said Craig. "I'm Army."

"And unofficially I am too." She stopped and looked at Craig. "There are more ways to fight this war than the Army. Chris and Kelly have found other ways."

"Kelly may be already dead for all we know."

"I doubt it. Chris would feel it."

Garrison shook his head, "You shouldn't be living in this house, Terry."

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea of what those men are capable of?"

"Of course, I do," she shot back. "This isn't a first rodeo for you or me."

Casino wondered what the hell that meant.

"Terry, I have enough things on my mind without having to worry about what's going to happen to you in this house."

"Then quit worrying about it," insisted his sister. "They have been supportive of me. Every one of them," she paused at that. "Well almost every one of them."

Garrison looked at the girl. "Casino?"

"No," she denied. "Actor and I are butting heads, that's all."

"Why?"

Terry looked at him in askance. "How do I know? I'm female, I'm young, I'm stupid, it's territory, I don't know. Take your pick. But stay out of it! It's between him and me."

"If it's affecting the group, it's my problem!" insisted Craig.

"Is it affecting the group? I've been on two missions now. We went in, nobody got hurt, with the exception of your stupid head, they came back, we didn't get left high and dry, and we got what we were after. What friggin' more do you want, Brother?"

Craig shook his head. "I just want everybody to work together."

"Give it time. And take me off the missions."

"I can't take you off the missions," said Craig. "You've been made part of the team."

"By who?" demanded Terry. "Dad?"

"No. Higher up."

"I'm not army!"  
"You want to tell that to your big uncle?"

Terry snorted, "No. I don't tell him anything. I got his coffee, I danced with him at the parties, I straightened his uniform, and I listened and learned. He seems to think I have a head for Intelligence."

Garrison grinned. "Thank heavens the Point doesn't take female cadets or he'd have you in there so fast your head would spin."

“No thanks. The Point is your thing, not mine." She shook her head. "Go to bed. This horse just died and there's no use beatin' on it. If I have to stay, then the kids are not going to be sent home. Quit worrying about Chris. She didn't have our training, but she's got a touch of it in her blood like we do." Terry went up and hugged her brother. "Listen, I promise to try to spend more time at the flat. I'm going to see if Jake will hire me on as a full-time bartender. I need money of my own. I can't keep living off of you. You don't make enough to support both of us."

Craig shrugged. "I forgot. At least you get food to eat here." He gestured that he was giving up. "Okay, Chris can stay. You can stay here. I don't know. We'll work something out. Just try to quit fighting with Actor."

"Well just get your head screwed back on straight and keep me with you. You and I con well together. And I suppose I can understand Actor. He's the best there is and I'm an inexperienced young dumb female." She could tell Craig had another pounding headache. "Go to bed."

He grinned lopsidedly and sent her a sloppy salute. They both laughed.

Casino hurried back down to the kitchen. The cons gathered around the table. "Okay," started the safecracker. "Warden got off Chris's back. He told Terry she was made part of our team. That didn't go over too good. She has an uncle high up in the brass who's jerking their chains. And he told her to quit fightin' with you." He pointed to Actor.

Actor shook his head and said haughtily, "We are not fighting."

"Oh, no," replied Casino sarcastically. "You're just givin' her Italian lessons." Actor refused to answer that. Casino continued on. "She apparently don't have much money. She's livin' off the Warden and comin' here to eat."

"That ain't right," said Goniff. "What 'appened to the jewelry we gave her?"

"Beats me," answered Casino. "I don't know what she’s done with it."

With the end of the discussion about Terry, the cons went their separate ways.


End file.
